SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~
SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ (SAYUMINGLANDOLL～東京～) was Michishige Sayumi's third SAYUMINGLANDOLL performance. It ran from October 16, 2018 to March 22, 2019."道重さゆみ“東京”テーマの新公演開幕、年明け追加公演も決定" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-10-16."「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～東京～」再追加公演 FC先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2018-11-19. The performance was a collaboration with the works of the late illustrator Naito Rune (1932–2007)"道重さゆみさんの公演イベント「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～東京～」とルネがコラボレーション♪" (in Japanese). "Roots of Kawaii" Naito Rune. 2018-09-15. who is credited for creating the prototype of Japan's "kawaii" culture."内藤ルネのすべて" (in Japanese). "Roots of Kawaii" Naito Rune. Naito made his big break in the 1960s as the cover illustrator for the popular fashion magazine Junior Soleil and later designed school year magazines and character goods such as the world's first panda character "Rune Panda". The main visual of Michishige is a real-life reproduction of a "Rune Girl" illustration.https://www.instagram.com/p/BnukqElniqe/ The Blu-ray of the January 15, 2019 performance was pre-sold at the SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Kibou~ venue on November 3, 2019 and it was released for general sale on November 20, 2019. Official Description Tokyo 2018. Yoko (Michishige) travels to Tokyo from the countryside in search of her disappeared mother. She gets lost after being pushed by the crowd in Shibuya, but comes across two swallows. These swallows that know Tokyo very well assist Yoko on her journey to find her mother. From Harajuku to Shinjuku to Akihabara, she retraces memories of her mother. From Asakusa to Ginza to Roppongi, she gains information little by little. But when she finally finds her mother... Setlist #Loneliness Tokyo #SHIBUYA no Fabulous #Meguru Machi #Kiteretsu Kawaii #Barabara WONDER #Shin・juku #Sakihokore #High Color Modern Girl #Anata ga Ite Hoshii #Help me!! (SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ Ver.) #Stay with my heart #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ Ver.) Encore #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Saisei ~Watashi wa Koko ni Iru wa~ (10/16~1/20) #*Aruiteru (Updated) (10/16~1/20) #*Let's go Yeah ~Aetara Ii na~ (Let's go Yeah～会えたらいいな～; Let's go Yeah ~I Hope I Can Meet You~) (3/17~3/22) #''Performance Varies'' #*SAYUMINGLANDOLL Opening Theme ~Kira Kira wa 1nichi ni Shite Narazu!~ (10/16~1/20) #*Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (10/16~1/20) #*KILAi STAR LIGHT (3/17~3/22) Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #Opening (オープニング) #Shibuya (渋谷) #Shuppatsu (出発; Departure) #Harajuku (原宿) #Akihabara (秋葉原) #Shinjuku (新宿) #Asakusa (浅草) #Ginza (銀座) #Roppongi (六本木) #Doko ni Iru no? (どこにいるの？; Where Are You?) #Sayounara (さようなら; Goodbye) #Zutto Issho da yo (ずっと一緒だよ; We're Together Forever) #Talk【ENCORE】(トーク) #Aruiteru (Updated)【ENCORE】 #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!【ENCORE】 ;Bonus Footage #Loneliness Tokyo (Music Video) #Loneliness Tokyo (Close-up Ver.) Soundtrack |Last = "SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Shukumei~" Original Soundtrack (2018) |Next = SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Memorial~ Best Album (2019) }} The original soundtrack of the performance comes as a digipak with a 24-page booklet. It was pre-released at the STUDIO PARTITA venue and through e-LineUP! Mall on November 13, 2018 and was released for general sale on December 5, 2018."道重さゆみ「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～宿命～」BD・「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～東京～」サントラCD会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). SAYUMINGLANDOLL Official Site. 2018-10-05."さんとらららら！！！" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Blog. 2018-10-05. The track "Loneliness Tokyo", which was written by Tsunku, was pre-released for digital download on October 8, 2018."はいしんん！" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Blog. 2018-10-03."道重さゆみ「Loneliness Tokyo」配信開始！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2018-10-08. It includes rearranged solo covers of the Morning Musume singles "Help me!!" and "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe". Tracklist #Loneliness Tokyo #SHIBUYA no Fabulous (SHIBUYAのファビュラス; Fabulous SHIBUYA) #Meguru Machi (めぐるまち; Around the Town) #Kiteretsu Kawaii (キテレツかわいい; Strangely Cute) #Barabara WONDER (バラバラWONDER; Scattered WONDER) #Shin・juku (シン・ジュク) #Sakihokore (咲き誇れ; Full Bloom) #High Color Modern Girl (ハイカラモダンガール) #Anata ga Ite Hoshii (あなたがいてほしい; I Wish You Were Here) #Help me!! (SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ Ver.) #Stay with my heart #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Tokyo~ Ver.) Album Information *Lyrics: Tsunku (#1, #10-12); Oomori Seiko (#2, #5-6); Ota Yoshinari (#3, #7, #9); Nakamura Chihiro (#4, #8) *Compositions: Tsunku (#1, #10-12); Oomori Seiko (#2, #6); (#3, #9); Nakamura Chihiro (#4, #8); Okubo Kaoru (#5, #7) *Arrangements: Okubo Kaoru (#1-10, #12); Egami Kotaro (#11) TV Performances *2018.10.08 FULL CHORUS (Loneliness Tokyo) Featured Members *Michishige Sayumi as Yoko (ヨーコ) ;Back-up Dancers *HiKARU☆ as the swallow Lily (リリー) *MoMoco* as the swallow Sally (サリー) Crew *Writer and Director: Ota Yoshinari *Music: Tsunku, , Oomori Seiko, Okubo Kaoru, Nakamura Chihiro *Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Illustrations: Naito Rune *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Performance Schedule 2018= |-|2019= *'Total:' 46 Shows (18 in 2018 + 28 in 2019) Trivia *The songs "Let's go Yeah ~Aetara Ii na~" and "KILAi STAR LIGHT", which were added to the setlist in March 2019 and therefore were not included in the original soundtrack, were later released in the Michishige's best album SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Memorial~. The album also includes an updated version of "Stay with my heart"."道重さゆみ30歳の記念アルバム「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～メモリアル～」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-06-10. Gallery SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-promo.jpg|Main visual MichishigeSayumi-SAYUMINGLANDOLLTOKYO-transparent.png SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic01.jpg|Opening show at COTTON CLUB (October 16) SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic02.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic03.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic04.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic05.jpg SAYUMINGLANDOLLTokyo-livepic06.jpg References External Links *Special Site *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:2019 Concerts Category:Michishige Sayumi Concerts Category:Solo Concert Category:2018 Albums Category:Michishige Sayumi Albums Category:Solo Album Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Michishige Sayumi Blu-rays Category:Solo Blu-rays